


No Joke

by CagedBirdSings



Series: To Love You (MidoTaka) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Internal Monologue, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedBirdSings/pseuds/CagedBirdSings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the world cannot understand Midorima, and Takao wonders why communication still happens naturally between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Joke

”You could’ve been a bit nicer there, Shin-chan.”

“What are you insinuating, fool? I hardly had the time to react.”

Takao was, of course, giving his two cents regarding the scenario that had just unraveled before his steel-blue eyes, as quick as it was. More specifically, a girl from the duo’s class had come up to Midorima to confess her feelings to the aforementioned basketball ace. Or rather, she had tried to, judging from the obvious blush and the white letter sealed with a heart sticker that she held in her hands. The girl had promptly walked towards the two of them while they were on their way to the bicycle stands, but came to a sudden halt, unable to hand the letter to the tall male. Honestly, Takao couldn’t blame her: it’s not that Midorima had been somehow improper or rude, no. In fact, upon hearing his name called, he merely turned around (Takao himself following suit), turned his gaze downwards to look at their female classmate, and squinted his eyes in a manner that _most_ people would interpret as a sharp glare. The only sentence to leave Midorima’s lips was a low “ _What is it, nanodayo?_ ” Unfortunately, that had been enough to send the girl running away as quickly as she had appeared, love letter still in hand, leaving behind a sympathetic-yet-humored Takao and a very confused Midorima.

The point guard knew for a fact that Midorima Shintaro, shooting guard of The Generation of Miracles and Shūtoku’s Ace hardly went unnoticed by anyone, although the reasons varied. Glances and whispers followed, but actual confessions were rare.

The girl’s intentions were not lost on Takao, _but then again…_

“What was that about, nanodayo? Why would she run off so suddenly?”

 _Called it,_ Takao thought. _But still, no way._

“Uh, Shin-chan… are you serious right now? It’s called a _confession._ She was about to _confess_ to you. _Feelings,_ you know. When a person likes ano-”

“I _know_ what a confession means, idiot. Do not lecture me as if I’m yet to finish elementary school.” Cutting off Takao’s snarky reply, Midorima took a final glance at the school’s main entrance before resuming his steps. His expression still managed to be as sharp as ever, brows never uncreasing fully.

“Was that what she was really about to say?”

“She had a love letter in her hands, you know.”

“She did?!”

“Pffft, now I know you’re not being serious! Really, Shin-chan? What are those glasses for, anyway? Bwahhah!” Takao babbled in between his laughter, deserving an icy glare from his friend that didn’t go unnoticed. But hey, if anything, he was used to it, and really, Midorima’s behaviour had never evoked the same reaction from Takao than it did from so many others.

(Thinking about it, the same could be said about their senpais at Shūtoku, as well. The fleeting thought made Takao’s smile spread even wider.)

The laughing raven-haired male took a moment to come down from his high, and continued talking much to Midorima’s distaste. “Haah… but really, poor Akemi-chan, being scared by Shin-chan like that. And she had even prepared a letter… sometimes you can be really intimidating, no joke.”

A pause. Takao could almost swear that his partner’s steps faltered for the slightest of seconds, but it was all too fast. “You know her name?” Midorima’s tone, he thought, was oddly stern, all facts considered. Takao replied nonetheless.

“Watanabe Akemi-chan? She’s in our class, so there’s no way I wouldn’t know her name after almost a year… wait, don’t tell me you don’t know her? Shin-chan, how cruel!”

“I obviously know her last name from the roll call”, the taller boy replied, surprisingly unfazed in the light of Takao’s teasing, “But you were referring to her by her first name. Why?”

_Oh._

“Shin-chan, could it be… you’re jealous?”

“Silence, Takao.”

At that moment, Takao swore his heart skipped several beats ahead. _“Takao”. Not “fool”, not “idiot”, but a name. And more than that, no snappy denial. Since when?_

Midorima’s words were never spoken at random, nor were they empty. They always, _always,_ held a meaning to them. Whether that meaning was clearly and honestly stated in his sentences or not, well, that’s another thing entirely, but Takao was sharper and more perceptive than anyone could ever give him credit for, and he _knew_ Midorima. He had understood the green-haired boy since the start, seen under the arrogant, intimidating façade. He knew the true meaning behind the other’s words, even when the words themselves were wrong. Somehow, Takao had always seen behind the mask Midorima was so keen on wearing. He saw the sensitivity, the hard work, the distrust. And wasn’t that odd.

_It’s almost as if…_

Takao snapped back into the reality outside of his own head, momentarily afraid of how much time had passed since his mind became too noisy for comfort. Seeing how both of them had only taken two, three steps at best towards their destination where the rickshaw waited, he focused his attention on Midorima once more.

Heaven knows he was trying to play it smooth.

“I’m just joking, please~.” Takao had always been good at making a conversation flow, and it was times like these when he truly found himself being grateful for that gift. “But seriously, Shin-chan, you need to work on your social skills. It’s easy to intimidate people with your height and all, but to top it off with your voice and your looks, approaching you can be a real challenge.”

“Hmph. I don’t recall you having any such problems.” Midorima pushed his glasses up with his right hand while delivering his retort. Today’s lucky item, a small Buddha statue, was balancing on his left palm as the two walked side by side, steps in sync even in the light of the obvious height difference.

“Well, yeah,” Takao replied, in a way that was both carefree and matter-of-fact. “But that’s just me. You can’t really expect other people to understand.”

“The one that matters does.”

_Ah, there it is again._

“Eh… ah, Shin-chan, what was that just now?”

“You heard me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t. Because… it sounded like you said something really cute just now.”

“I’m not about to repeat myself.”

_The skipping heartbeat._

At this point, Takao’s movements had come to a halt. Midorima picked this up, and did the same after taking one more step forward. For a few seconds, they stood together in silence.

“…Hey, Shin-chan. Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

Takao’s gaze was now fixated on the ground, voice a contrast of its usual self, quiet and timid. “What would you have answered? If you would’ve gotten the letter.”

The latter part of Takao’s inquiry was unnecessary, a fact likely known to him, Midorima thought. If anything, it wasn’t there for clarification, but as a way of saying “Don’t try to avoid the question.” And Takao was right. Deep inside, a part of Midorima wanted, in fact, to leave the question unanswered, to avoid it, to remind Takao that Midorima himself hadn’t seen any sort of letter in the rush of things, and therefore the girl’s intentions could hardly be proven.

A part of him, he thought to himself. An old part, he concluded. Because, instead of following through with his instinctive thoughts, instead of denial, the other, foreign part of Midorima wanted to offer Takao an answer. And so he opened his mouth, to do just that.

“Fool. You already know.”

(Well, no one said it would be easy.)

_Ah. He needs a slight push._

“I can never be too sure. So, tell me?”

An inhale could be heard, if one knew to listen.

“I would have to politely decline.” Although Midorima’s self-control kept his voice from faltering and his head from turning away, it couldn’t save the emerald-eyed male from the slight, pink tint that had now come to grace his ears and cheekbones. Takao internally reveled at the sight.

_I wonder how this is all happening? Like, how we do this thing. The rest of the world might not see it, and even I don’t really get it, but I know this isn’t just about me or him. This is shared between us, silently._

Miraculously enough, the area near the bicycle stands was currently empty, Takao concluded after a quick scan. After putting his mind at ease he decided- no, rather, he knew- what to do next. Uncharacteristically calm, he turned his face to meet his partner’s directly.

“Shin-chan.”

_This understanding._

Words were unnecessary as Midorima leaned his face forward, slowly and silently, hands wrapping around the smaller boy’s frame and long lashes fluttering to a close. At the same time, Takao rose to stand on the tips of his feet, hands reaching for Midorima’s shoulders, meeting him halfway. And it felt like the perfect spot, where their lips finally touched, soft and chaste and long, both being supported by the body of the other, assuring balance.

_This trust._

After what felt like a much too fleeting moment to Takao (then again, he was fairly certain that any amount of time would be too short in this case), Midorima pushed himself to end the kiss, reluctant to continue in a public area. The hesitance to do so, however, was clearly written on his face, and really, that was everything Takao needed.

“Why did you do that?” Midorima questioned Takao after their bodies were no longer leaning on each other, and Takao refrained from choosing between laughing and commenting on the obvious, reminding his friend that what had just occurred had by no means been one-sided. He whole-heartedly knew that Midorima’s words weren’t even meant as a question, not truly. They lacked a sharp edge, and were gentle, if anything. Takao supposed they were more comparable to a greeting than an actual question, something you say out of habit, like “good morning” or “sweet dreams”. He decided on another course of action to honour the glory of the moment.

“I wonder?” Takao’s words had a playful tune, and he was unable to stop his signature smile from blooming on his face. This time, his smile was answered by a small, genuine curve of the lips from the boy he couldn’t really help but adore. Warmth swelled tightly inside his chest.

“Oh, man… to think how much trouble I went through to keep my head cool when you were about to be confessed to…”

“Idiot. There’s no way I wouldn’t notice, nanodayo.” Midorima’s words were delivered with the familiar tone, icy and matter-of-fact. Takao really didn’t know when it had come to this, but he found himself thinking that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

After all, these were loving words, coming from him.

“Takao.”

Takao looked up at Midorima, all the while making his way to the front of the bicycle that pulled the wooden cart. Today, he wouldn’t bother with rock-paper-scissors. “Hm? What is it, Shin-chan? C’mon, go sit at the back already.” Now standing a few steps behind him, Midorima’s eyes gazed downwards. His left hand tightened its grip on the small Buddha statue. Takao noticed this. He always did.

“I’d rather walk today. Since it’s a free day from practice, the amount of physical activity is already minimal. Sitting in the cart… would be unhealthy.”

Takao had heard too many amazing things in one day. His eyes were now wider than usual, mouth slightly open, and he swore he could _feel_ the heat from his cheeks.

_What he said just now was more like, “Today, I want to walk side-by-side with you.” This tsundere._

Takao could only smile back. This time, though, it was a new smile, unlike his wide signature smirks. It was gentle, and a little bashful. The expression kept gracing his features even after he spoke.

“Yeah. I hear you, Shin-chan.”

_Oh man, I’ll probably never be able to wrap my head around this. It’s like a major plot twist. Being defeated by you, only to end up by your side. Merely wanting to prove myself to you, only to end up understanding you and accepting all of your crazy eccentricities. Respecting you. Falling in love with you. And to think that you’d feel it, too._

_Yeah, that’s right._

_It’s almost as if it’s meant to be._

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic as well as all the following on my tumblr, littlemissmoony.tumblr.com. They can be found with the tag "Sara's writings."
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This story here is, in fact, my very first fic to ever exist, and I wrote it mostly to serve as a character study and to test my writing skills in general. My greatest wish here was to learn how to convey my feelings about the relationship of this eccentric duo and their feelings for each other. This story is mainly from Kazunari’s point of view, and I enjoyed myself, trying to see the world with the eyes of this sweetheart, if only for a moment.
> 
> I’m still working on grasping the characterization, and as I was writing this, I had to grit my teeth a few times, mostly due to Shintaro‘s “nanodayo”. Leaving it out completely felt wrong to me, but I felt like I had to be mindful of how and when I use it. Also, questions such as “Is Shin being too sweet and clear-cut?” and “Is Kazu laughing way too little here?” kept bothering me. I hope I was able to do these two justice in the end.


End file.
